Supernovas
by Dancing Through Daisies
Summary: because I love you to the moon and back / Amber and Alfie: lost in space (and each other) / Amfie drabble; oneshot


**Title: **Supernovas

**Rating: **T

**Genre(s): **romance and hurt/comfort

**Pairing: **Amfie

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I've been really obsessed with Amfie lately so this little story came about :) I wrote this super quick; it's not my best, and I'm not sure there is an actual plot, but whatever. I think it's cute :)

Also, time in this story moves along though it isn't otherwise stated. Just by a few months though :)

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own House of Anubis

Supernovas

* * *

_I'll take you at your best,_

Sometimes when he looks at her, sees her long, stunning blonde locks swing and swish around her shoulders as she giggles with serenity and complete and utter joy…

He sees galaxies.

;;

"Hurry up Alfie! We've got one big day full of unpacking ahead of us and I don't plan on missing one millisecond of it."

He plops down her enormous suitcase (the one with just the wedges) in front of the doorway she is standing in.

Their doorway. To their own apartment. Theirs. The two of them. Amber and Alfie. Their home.

(He cannot believe that this is happening right now).

Alfie rests his arms on top of the suitcase, inhaling deeply. "I don't see you carrying tubs of shoes up _four flights _of stairs."

"Oh Alfie," Amber has her arms crossed, her head leaning on the door frame, "you're cute when you try to talk back."

She smiles, turns and escapes into their bare apartment, leaving an exasperated Alfie behind. He rolls his eyes but watches how her hips sway back and forth and she is hypnotizing him once again (like always).

He doesn't mind when she walks away from him: he knows that despite his obnoxiously loud conscience screaming at him inside his head to not listen to what his heart is commanding, Alfie would follow her anywhere.

He forgets the rest of her suitcases in his car and follows her inside.

;;

Sometimes when she sees him subconsciously reach out for her hand, all curled up in a mess of blankets and sheets with his eyes fluttering in dreams she knows are about the two of them together…

She feels like she is lost in space.

(Yet she has no intention of being found).

;;

"I thought we agreed no pink walls?"

Alfie stares at his (psychotic) girlfriend whom just so happens to be standing in front of a freshly painted hot pink wall. The wall she chose to paint while he was stuck at work all day was located in her bedroom.

Their bedroom.

(He fights back a smile at the thought).

"That's crazy talk!" Amber defends with her hands on hips and fishtail braid lounging on one shoulder. "Pink is an absolute essential in every room. It adds a sense of beauty and sophistication to any design and _I like it."_

"I can handle the pink throw pillows you put on the bed—they're quite comfy. I like the pink sweet pea scented candles in the living room—they smell delightful. The pink dishtowels in the kitchen are all right—they dry the dishes very well. However you just crossed the pink line, my friend!"

"I thought you'd like it."

Alfie knows fully well that Amber did this because Amber wanted to. Amber knew this as well. She looked down at her paint splattered shoes.

She watches Alfie sigh with a tiny smile on his face. "I guess the color won't matter when we're sleeping, huh?"

She doesn't deserve him; he is too good of a guy and he puts up with too much of her nonsense and gosh she can be _so_ selfish but she _really did_ like this color and—oh gosh there she goes again, all about Amber all the time, she really needs to stop this—

He leans down and kisses her cheek.

"It's all right, Ambs. I like it if you like it."

She thanks whoever there is to thank right then and there that he wanted her and she wanted him.

(_"Thou art the yummiest boy I've ever seen!"_)

;;

_I'll take you at your worst,_

Sometimes when she lashes out, her eyes set ablaze with fury and her white teeth curled up in a snarl, all he can hear are venomous words rolling off her tongue in a pitch that shouldn't seem human…

He realizes that he wants to be with her for the rest of eternity.

To infinity and beyond.

;;

She is crying and he doesn't know how to stop it. She doesn't' want him too; there was so much she needed to release from inside her.

She got a call from her dad. He found out what she did. What they did.

(_"I've never been so disappointed with you, Amber Rose Millington! At eighteen-years-old? With him? You aren't any daughter of mine."_)

He disowns her. She has nothing. No money, no credit cards, no debit cards, no new clothes, no fancy cars, nothing.

She sits on the porch swing at one in the morning (Daddy didn't think about the time difference between America and England). Her face is illuminated by the moonlight. Alfie notices her tear streaks are the exact shade of her eyes. Her knees are by her chest and her head leans back against the apartment wall.

"He didn't take everything away from me," Amber finally whispers. She wraps her fingers through his and lets the words flow. "I'm glad you came to find me after Anubis. I'm glad that I finally said yes to your attempt at asking me out without making you jump through hoops first. I'm glad we bought an apartment together here in New York. I'm glad that you asked me to become your wife. Eighteen or eighty, I want to be with you. I'm glad."

She slowly lowers her head until it rests on his shoulder. She falls asleep before she can hear him say: _"I am too."_

He carries her inside and back to bed.

He always knew she was strong. Stronger than he'd ever know.

;;

Sometimes when he gets so overwhelmed, too overworked, he cries silent tears that stain his cheeks because he doesn't know how to release his anger any other way although he hardly gets upset, but when he does…

She knows she made all the right choices.

Her wish on a shooting star came true.

;;

He slams the door closed and stomps inside, throwing a pile of papers on top of the kitchen table. Amber twists around from her place on the couch. She sees Alfie turn the corner and retreat into their room.

"Alfie?" She calls out knowing she wouldn't get a response. She puts her magazine down and hesitantly walks towards the kitchen table. Her fingers grace the one on top and the headline of _"your business is being foreclosed due to late rent payments" _causes her hands to feel like they are on fire.

She throws the paper back on the table and marches to their room. She opens the door, not thinking to knock, and sees him lying underneath the bed covers. She sighs with a tiny smile etched on her face and crawls underneath the blankets next to him. His back faces her.

All she does is wrap her arms around his torso and smush her face against the back of his neck.

"Jerome and I worked so hard to make that shop," she hears Alfie mumble into his pillow. "We've wanted to run a joke shop since we were eleven and now it's…gone."

"I think it was just utterly rude and totally cruel that the building owner did this to you," Amber's lips graze his skin with every word. "I'll make sure to wear my pointy heels from now on, in case if I run into him. That way if I do, I can tell him what is exactly on my mind by giving him a good kick in the—"

Alfie cuts her off and presses a kiss to her lips. It's short and sweet and everything in between until they soon grow deeper and longer and passionate. It's the greatest feeling in the world, when they kiss and being in love with their best friend. They're like a supernova bursting into thousands of little golden stars that spread out across a sea of Space to twinkle and shine when night rolls around. Nothing around Amber and Alfie matters now: not their apartment, their neighborhood, their jobs, their friends, their anything.

Except for each other. It's just the two of them in their own little world, floating in space, trying to impress those who don't matter and figure out how to make things work when they're not quite sure how everything is supposed to go. It's fun and intimidating but so glorious and intriguing that life never felt so good. And they get to go through it together, discover new things and overcome obstacles and be _together. _They'll figure it out eventually.

Right now seemed pretty good.

And they're absolutely fine with that.

;;

_because I love you to the moon and back._


End file.
